dplfandomcom-20200214-history
Safe House
The Safe House is a place of residence circa 1978, in which T.K acquires due to his competence in working for Slink and earning a large amount of profit. The Safe House will be unlocked upon completing the missions Bread Run, Repoman and Last Chance. )]] The building is located on the south-easterly edge of Manhattan, situated at the end of a junction on the edge of the river. It is a 4 story apartment with the ability to relocate to Ray's Autos in New Jersey, La Guardia and Hunts Point. __TOC__ Appearance 1978 Era In the 1978 Era, the Safe House is a luxury apartment with wooden flooring and a bare brick wall alongside yellow square-like wallpaper. The interior features a large king size bed in the bedroom which looks out towards to the East River, with the living area in front of the bedroom. In the living area are two large couches with a glass coffee table in the center. The 44H will be found on the table after Hot Wheels, followed by the Service 9 after Bread Run, The LI-15 will be found leaning against the wall next to a table holding Grenade Launcher, found on the right when entering the room. These two weapons will be unlocked after Jail Break and Kidnap respectively. A Health Pack is seen between the two windows on the east-side of the building. In the main room is a kitchen and reading area. In the kitchen composites basic but fundamentally luxurious kitchen appliances and work tops finished in black marble with white wooden doors and end units. Various pictures are hung up around the room, including pictures of racing cars, muscle cars and general pictures of the city. In the dining room is also a glass table and chair which also faces out towards the river. 2006 Era With the apartment having now become derelict and abandoned for 28 years, the majority of the building has become destroyed. The interior is now completely ruined, with a large amount of the bedroom roof falling through, along with the concrete walls and beams inside it, whereas the wallpaper is now tearing off. or decoloring The kitchen is vandalized, along with the walls, with the walls decoloring and becoming surrounded in graffiti, and the kitchen workplace's cupboards damaged. The furniture has also become broken and decolored, while the pictures have now been removed. In addition, the two glass tables have disappeared, with the one in the back of the room replaced with a rug, and the surrounding chairs now bearing a leather texture. The doors at the entrance of the building are gone. Use The safe house serves as a hide-out for the player. When the player gains heat and enters the main room of the safe house (in the hallway of the building heat won't disappear), all heat points will change from red into yellow, indicating the player is suspicious. Then the player's heat will gradually decrease until it completely vanished. If the player leaves the room and enters it for the second time, the yellow heat will instantly disappear too. When the player arrives at a motorcycle with heat and enters the safe house, the motorcycle loses its heat as well. However, other vehicles left outside won't lose any heat. Gallery SafeHouse-DPL-Weapons.png|Various weapons found in the safe house. From left to right, top to bottom: LI-15, Grenade Launcher, Service 9, 44H and a Health Pack. Trivia *If the player leaves the main room, the game will automatically save. *When the player drives a vehicle into the building, both the player and the vehicle will teleport back to the street. *On the walls in the 2006 era, the words 'Tanner lives' and 'I love Tanner' can be seen, referring to the protagonist from the past three Driver games. *Cops can be lured into the building, although they won't pass the second stairs. Navigation Category:Safehouses Category:Buildings Category:Places in Manhattan